Playing Doctor
by Kate Matty
Summary: During a game of dress-up, Rory learns he has a crush on the Doctor.
1. Yay, We Survived Sex

**SUMMARY: It's Amy's turn to play Raggedy Doctor, and Rory enjoys it a whole lot more than anyone could have imagined – especially the Doctor.**

**WARNING: Strong sex scene.**

**...**

**...**

Rory rubbed his prick languidly through the satin sheets – tonight was going to be a good night.

The TARDIS had landed somewhere dangerous earlier that day. There had been explosions, homicidal monsters and an awful lot of running. The time-travelling trio had barely escaped with their lives.

Now it was time for Rory's favourite part of every life-threatening adventure, something that Rory liked to call "Yay, We Survived Sex".

In the long run, Yay We Survived Sex had greatly improved Rory's general attitude to the Doctor's adventures, although it had precipitated Rory's unfortunate habit of becoming hard at the first sign of mortal peril.

Rory was hard now, lying naked in bed as he waited for Amy to finish getting ready. She'd promised to wear the Police Woman outfit the next time they miraculously managed to cheat death – Rory's groin tightened in anticipation.

"Are you ready yet?" Rory called impatiently, his cock jerking as though in haughty agreement.

"Yes, Rory." Amy's Scottish lilt rang out from their bathroom. "Just let me get dressed and we can… oh."

"Oh?" Rory sat up urgently in bed. That did not sound like a good 'Oh'.

"Erm, Rory. I hate to tell you this, but I think we made a mistake with the laundry. I can't wear the police outfit."

Rory's face fell. "But… but you promised you'd dress up…"

To his annoyance, Amy laughed. "Oh, I can still dress up, but I doubt you'll like it very much." There was a teasing note in her voice that piqued Rory's curiosity.

"Try me." Rory challenged, wondering how his wife was going to emerge from the bathroom. _Maybe the outfit shrunk, _he thought hopefully, his hand straying to his lap again.

"Okay, I'm coming out." Amy sounded like she was barely containing her laughter. Rory saw the door open, and what he saw next made his jaw drop.

Amelia Pond was fully clad in one of the Doctor's tweed suits. Everything from his little red bowtie, to his size ten shoes. She had even bundled up her hair inside that ludicrous fez.

"Well?" Amy husked, leaning against the doorframe in a parody of seduction.

Rory couldn't help it – he burst out laughing.

"Oi!" Amy laughed, crawling onto the bed so she could snag one of the fluffy pillows to use as a weapon against her husband, who surely looked far sillier than her, naked and giggling as he was. Rory, sensing the attack, seized his wife's wrists, initiating some playful wrestling that somehow ended the way their fights always did – with their mouths pressed against each other.

"Mm," Amy smirked, swinging her leg round to straddle Rory's waist. He was still semi-hard from before, and Amy deliberately put her weight against it, eliciting a surprised noise from her husband. "Are you _sure _you're not liking this, Rory?" she teased, moving her hips in a circle.

"Amy," Rory grunted again as her deliberately sexual movements caused his prick to stir to life again. The seat of the Doctor's tweed pants rubbed against his sensitive flesh, and for a brief moment Rory felt as though it were _actually _the Doctor gyrating against him.

"Fuck!" Rory hissed as that thought made his hips buck forwards suddenly. Where the hell had that come from?

Amy giggled, seemingly unaware of the seeds she had planted in her husbands mind. "Mmm, I just bet there's some sexual tension there you'd like to explore." She taunted. Amy concentrated on smoothing out her Scottish accent into an English one, and whispered lowly in Rory's ear "Isn't there, Mr Pond?"

Rory gasped and drove his hips upwards, his hands clutching at the Doctor's tweed jacket. Amy's eyes widened as she felt Rory's full erection poke her deliberately, and she felt a jolt of excitement in her loins as she realised the effect her teasing was having on her husband.

"Oh my God," Amy breathed, her legs clamping tighter around Rory as wet warmth started pooling between her legs. "You really _are _enjoying this, aren't you?"

Rory didn't answer at first, his face pressed into her lapels as he breathed heavily.

Then…

"Keep going."

A wicked smile broke over Amy's face as Rory's hands travelled up her back, along the rough fabric of the Doctor's jacket. "Anything you say, Mr Pond." She whispered in that English accent, gyrating her hips again, earning a full-fledged moan from Rory who had taken to fussing with the outfit, toying with the suspenders and fiddling with the little red bow tie. The outfit, despite having been washed, still smelled vaguely like the Doctor, like tea and jammy dodgers, like time and space and some other vague scent that could only be described as 'Doctor-y' and _fuck _if Rory kept thinking like this, the game was not going to last long.

"Can I fuck you?" Rory breathed, kneading Amy's arse with his hands and imagining whether fondling the Doctor's bottom for real would be as incredibly arousing as was pretending to.

Amy pressed her lips to Rory's ear and whispered in _that_ voice, "Only if you promise not to tell your wife."

Rory snapped. With a sudden rush of arousal and adrenaline, he lifted Amy from his lap and deposited her roughly onto the bed. Amy grinned mischievously up at Rory for only a moment before she found herself being flipped onto her stomach.

"Oh, _yes _Rory_…_" Amy groaned, pulling herself on all fours as she realized what Rory was planning on doing. She could feel her husbands weight drape over her back as he fumbled with the suspenders, and then the pants zipper. Rory did not pull her pants off all the way, but instead bought them down to rest, just under her perfect arse.

Rory took a good long look at the sight before him, his blood beating hotly in his veins – with her head dangling out of sight, there was little that distinguished Amy from the real Doctor. Rory stroked his cock once, twice, relishing the fantasy as he imagined the Doctor like this, bare-arsed and panting before him, awaiting the punishing drive of Rory's cock. _Oh fuck, _Rory grit his teeth and pulled Amy's pants just a little bit lower before lining up his dick and pushing forwards into tight, wet heat.

"Oh fuck," Rory groaned, stilling his hips and trying to stop from coming on the spot. When he had regained some control, he ground his hips purposefully against the milky-white arse pressed against him. _Gods, that felt good._

Rory started to thrust, running his hands over and over the rough tweed material. He could feel himself unravelling with every delicious re-entry, feeling as though he were on a knife-edge the whole time. "Oh fuck, yes, so good, Doctor, that's so…" Rory stilled again, horror-struck at what he'd just said. "Shit, sorry Amy, I didn't mean to say…"

"Call me Doctor!" Amy gasped, canting her hips furiously in an effort for Rory to keep going. _Rory was thinking of him. Rory was imagining fucking the Doctor. _She should have felt jealous, or at least concerned. But instead, the only thing she felt was incredibly turned on, especially when her husband groaned in sheer gratitude and picked up the pace once more, fucking her without inhibition as he chanted the Doctor's name like a mantra.

...

.

_The Doctor had picked up a lot of clothes in his travels, but he couldn't recall a single adventure that had resulted in him procuring a sexy policewoman outfit, complete with lacy black knickers and high-heels. _

_Well, that was that time with Jack in Cardiff, but he had been very drunk. And anyway,_ _this__ outfit wasn't even his size._

'_Amy', the Doctor deduced, blushing lightly at the delicate lace panties, which he tucked discretely into the folds of clothing before making his way down the endless corridors of the TARDIS to Amy and Rory's bedroom. No doubt the Ponds' would be missing this particular garment._

_..._

_._

Rory's very skin was on fire, his ragged breath coming in pants of pleasure as he pounded furiously into the tweed-clad body beneath him. Amy was doing a spectacular job of staying in character, even as her husband's cock stroked her into a frenzy.

"Touch me, Rory." Amy groaned in that English accent, hoping her husband would understand what she wanted him to do. He did, and without breaking the spell reached down to rub his wife's clit as he fucked her, imagining that it was really the Doctor's cock that he was caressing, that the moans he was eliciting belonged to the gangly Time-Lord.

"Oh god, yes, Doctor, you feel so fucking _good_…" Rory groaned, completely lost in his fantasy as his hips jabbed back and forth in total abandon. The tension coiling in his loins was at breaking point, and Rory cried out helplessly as his orgasm approached at lightning speed.

"Fuck, Doctor, I'm coming!" Rory shouted, slamming wildly into the hot, wet walls that became impossibly tight as with the flurried movements of Rory's fingers, Amy reached her own climax. As the first shots of come left Rory's cock, he collapsed on top of Amy, grinding madly in an attempt to prolong the incredible pleasure surging through his genitals. As his climax peaked, Rory's eyes flew open, and there he saw the Doctor, the _real _Doctor, staring straight at Rory with his mouth parted in shock.

For a moment, all the men could do was stare at each other, Rory still with his dick firmly embedded inside his wife. Rory could feel Amy's walls start to relax as her orgasm gently receded.

"Oh, Mr Pond…" she sighed in an English accent. Rory screwed his eyes shut in humiliation, giving the Doctor the perfect opportunity to turn and run.

...

...

**To be continued! (Next part already written)**

**Authors Notes: I know this chapter seemed exclusively Rory/Amy, but the goal of this fic is Rory/11. I just don't like breaking up Rory and Amy to make the boys shag :P**


	2. Scents and Sensibility

**Playing Doctor, Part Two**

**WARNINGS: Adult content**

…

.

The Doctor was blushing as he manipulated the buttons and levers of the TARDIS, not really intent on taking her anywhere, but desperate for a distraction against the images that had been burned into his brain.

_Rory. Rory naked. Rory naked and aroused and calling "Doctor" as he came._

An alarming screech from the TARDIS quickly jolted the Doctor back to reality. In his absent-mindedness, he'd almost flown them all straight into a black hole. Clearly, operating the TARDIS in his current state was not a good idea. The Doctor groaned in defeat and set the TARDIS to autopilot. Maybe he'd go and try to get some sleep. A Time Lord rarely had to sleep, and if anything, the Doctor considered it a recreational activity. But right now, the prospect of switching his brilliant mind off for a few hours sounded heavenly. His mind made up, the Doctor made his way through the winding TARDIS corridors to his bedroom.

.

.

The first thing the Doctor noticed upon reaching his immaculate bedroom was the messy pile of clothes at the foot of his bed. That pile had not been there before, and the Doctor's stomach swooped as he realised that it was the exact same outfit Amy had been wearing just hours before. The one that had been half-on, half-off as Rory pounded her forcefully into the mattress, eliciting the most divine moans the Doctor had ever had the pleasure of hearing.

Just the memory of it was already heating the Doctor's blood. Slowly, as though in a trance, the Doctor walked towards the bed and lifted the shirt from the bedspread, gasping as he caught its scent. The clothes smelled like heat and sweat and desire. _They smelled like sex, _the Doctor thought, his tongue subconsciously sliding out to lick his lower lip.

The Doctor fondled the material lightly, savouring the notion of what he was about to do. His hearts pounded against one another as he slowly, reverently pressed his nose against the fabric of the shirt and gave a tentative sniff. An absolute onslaught of arousing odours assailed the Doctor's highly developed nostrils, causing his heated blood to rush south. _Oh, that's good, _the Doctor thought, humming with satisfaction as he sniffed again, harder this time, craving another hit of that sweet aroma. The shirt smelled like Amy, soft and flowery, and also like Rory, stark and masculine. The Doctor's amazing mind started spinning as he breathed in more and more. It was as though he were getting high off the Ponds.

The Doctor sank onto his bed and nuzzled the shirt like a kitten enjoying some catnip. He revelled in the combined pheromones of his companions as images of Amy and Rory making love inevitably rose to mind. _That's not all that's risen, _the Doctor noticed as a familiarly pleasant yearning sensation started to spread in his groin and lower abdomen. He'd been struggling with a stubborn erection ever since he'd walked in on the Ponds' bedroom antics, and had so far done a decent job of ignoring his insistent libido. But here in the sanctuary of his bedroom, with his swollen dick pressed uncomfortably against the front of his pants and the smell of his companions driving him to insanity, there was nothing for the Doctor to do but to let one pale, dainty hand stray to his fly and pull it down, releasing some of the building pressure on his aching cock.

"Oh yes," the Doctor groaned in relief as he withdrew his pink, twitching member. "Much better." His cock jerked as though in agreement, and the Doctor kicked down the legs of his pants with new enthusiasm. As soon as one leg was free, they sprang apart, allowing the Doctor to dip one hand between them to toy with his balls. He gave a little gasp as his fingers dipped lower, caressing the spot just below them – he was pleased that this new regeneration was a particularly responsive one, and the Doctor took a few moments to enjoy the way his newest body jumped and twitched as he teased his hole, daring to wonder if Rory had imagined doing the exact same thing to him just hours earlier.

"Oh-h…" the Doctor moaned at the notion of Rory thinking of him that way and with his other hand brought the clothes back to his face so he could breathe in the mingled scents of his companions. His legs spread even further apart as he played with himself, imagining that his questing fingers belonged to a certain sandy-haired Centurion and not to himself. He'd never really thought of Rory while doing this before. He'd dared to think of Amy once or twice (or more) but never had it even occurred to the Doctor to think of Rory Williams as a sexual being. But _oh, _he was thinking of Rory now, as he finally curled his delicate hand into a loose fist and dragged it repeatedly over his cock. The Doctor cried out, stroking himself into a frenzy as he inhaled Rory's masculine scent and pictured the graceful yet animalistic way Rory's toned body moved while he was fucking his wife, and the way his face tightened in sheer ecstasy as he came.

The Doctor was going to come soon himself if he kept thinking like this. While his right had flew madly over his throbbing prick, the left was fussing with the discarded clothes, pressing new parts into his face so that he could enjoy the aromas they had to offer. A distinct scent that the Doctor was quite familiar with registered, and the Doctor drew back in surprise, moaning as he saw the white come stains his own trousers, stains that most certainly had not come from him.

_Just a little more, _the Doctor thought desperately, his hand a blur as he bought himself closer and closer to the edge. The Doctor's eyes screwed closed as his pleasure reached the peak, his tongue darting out to lick at one of those stains. At the taste of Rory's fluids, the Doctor came hard, bucking madly into his tight fist as hot ropes of come shot from his reddened dick to splatter over the Doctor's thighs and belly.

The Doctor continued to kiss Rory's stains lovingly as he floated down from his orgasm, and only when he was completely grounded did he admit to himself the irrevocable truth – that in addition to his long-standing crush on Amy, he was completely smitten with Rory Williams.

.

.

**To be continued! **

**This story HAS been completed, but I've yet to edit the last two chapters and I'm anal about spelling/grammar/bad sex dialogue.**


	3. The filler bit before the porn

The Doctor ran a lazy finger through the cooling come on his belly, his body relaxed from his earlier indulgence, but his mind still buzzing with stress over the realisation of his latest crush.

Rory Williams. Amy Pond. He was completely and utterly smitten. With a _married couple._

The Doctor groaned. It had been easier when it had just been Amy. Amelia Pond, sweet Amelia, wife to Rory Williams and therefore off-limits to the Doctor. The Doctor had been content to torture himself with the knowledge that they could never be, and that Rory had come along on their adventures to establish himself as the barrier that kept the Doctor firmly separate from his wife.

Now, the Doctor wondered if _he'd _been the one using Rory as a barrier to protect himself from the truth – that he would always desire Amy, and on top of that, he desired Rory.

The most frustrating part of the whole thing was that the Doctor had literally run out of reasons to deny himself. Amy had already blatantly stated her desire for him, and Rory's game of dress-up seemed indicative enough. They both seemed to want him, and yet, the Doctor couldn't quite allow himself to believe something that wonderful.

These thoughts played through the Doctors head over the next few hours, keeping him tossing and turning in his bed all night. He couldn't remember sleep ever being this difficult before, and wondered why on Earth he'd thought it would relax him. When he finally did manage to drift off, it seemed like only seconds had passed before a loud thumping woke him up.

"Oi? You in there?" a brazen Scottish accent rang clear through the solid steel door. _That voice could break through bank vaults,_ the Doctor groaned. Somehow, he felt even less rested than when he had first laid down.

"Come in," the Doctor called, if only to stop the incessant pounding both from the door and in his head. Barely were the words out of his mouth before the Doctor realised he was half naked and surrounded by the soiled remains of Amy and Rory's coupling. He only just managed to stuff the evidence under his sheets before Amy walked in. She had clearly just woken up and appeared to be wearing Rory's oversized shirt as a nightie. Even with her hair mussed and her eyes puffy from sleep, she was beautiful.

The Doctor blushed (damn his pale complexion!) and tried very hard not to stare at Amy's legs. "Don't you own any clothes of your own, Pond?" as soon as the Doctor said the words, he wished he hadn't. Suddenly, the incident of the night before was there in the room like an unwelcome elephant.

To the Doctor's annoyance, Amy seemed more amused than embarrassed. "Yeah, about that. That's why I came to talk to you."

"Rory not joining us then?" The Doctor didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed.

Amy rolled her eyes and sat on the bed, making her shirt ride up to her waist. The Doctor caught a glimpse of pale, rounded flesh and in one double-heart-stopping moment wondered if she was even wearing underwear. "He's sulking in our bedroom and I can't get him to come out. Will you please go talk to him?"

"And say what?" The Doctor asked, an edge of hysteria to his voice. His face was getting redder by the minute. Why in the name of Time and Space hadn't Amy taken the extra two seconds to slip on a pair of pants? Those legs were driving him crazy, especially when he thought about how they would look wrapped around Rory's muscular waist while he… _oh Gods, he would not think about that right now. _

Amy huffed and blew a ginger strand of hair out of her eyes. "Honestly, I'm travelling with a nine hundred year old Time Lord and a two thousand year old Roman, and somehow_ I'm_ the only one who's being grown-up about this?" Amy took hold of the Doctor's chin and made him look at her. "Rory and I have a crush on you. And yes, you walked in on us while we were… _exploring _that, which is admittedly a little awkward. I can certainly understand why Rory's feeling embarrassed right now, but frankly Doctor, I don't see why _you're _carrying on!"

"I'm not carrying on, I just…" the Doctor struggled to find the words to explain. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do." He finished quietly, looking away from Amy and down at his hands in his covered lap.

Amy softened – the Doctor might be nine hundred years old, but at that moment, he looked like a scared little boy. "What do you mean?" Amy asked gently.

The Doctor started fiddling with his bed sheets. "This has happened before Amy. Travelling with me through time and space, my companions develop feelings for me. And every time, I've let them go because I can't… I _won't _take away their chance for a real life. A real, proper, _human _life."

"But this is different." Amy said, scooting closer to the Doctor. "It's not like either of us is sacrificing anything by admitting how we feel. We're not like your other companions, who have had to choose between you and a mortal life. Rory and me are _married _Doctor. You're not going to take that away by having fun with us."

The Doctor worried his lip, wanting desperately to believe her, but unable to allow himself. Why should a breaking up marriage be any different to a planet exploding, a civilisation crumbling or a life ending? Everything the Doctor touched, he destroyed.

"What if I do?" The Doctor asked, his voice quieter than he had ever heard it.

Amy rolled her eyes. "This marriage has survived space disasters, hostile aliens, and the universe imploding on itself. No offence Doctor, but I think we can handle _you._" Amy nudged him playfully with her shoulder and the Doctor found it in him to smile. He hardly dared to believe it – could he really be a part of something as wonderful as a human marriage, without damaging or destroying his companions or himself?

"Amy, you know I care deeply for you," the Doctor whispered sincerely, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "And I feel the same way about Rory, even if it's been a recent revelation. But you have to know that fantasizing about someone doesn't necessarily mean you want to make fantasy a reality. Suppose Rory doesn't feel that way?"

"Which is why _you _need to talk to him." Amy urged. "You need to tell him how you feel, maybe then he'll actually admit to how _he _feels and we can be done with this nonsense."

"How?" The Doctor said sadly. Rory was apparently too humiliated to even _look _at the Doctor, yet alone talk to him.

Amy's angelic features turned devilish as her lips parted in a smile. "On that, I have an idea."


	4. Skirts, Schemes and Sex Scenes

**Part 4: Skirts, Schemes and Sex Scenes**

**.**

**.**

For the millionth time that morning, Rory wished that the TARDIS would just explode and put him out of his misery. Maybe if Rory was _really_ lucky, the universe would try to eat him alive again. Rory screwed up his eyes and silently begged Time and Space to consume him and all knowledge of him.

Especially last night. It would be just fantastic of the universe to erase any and all knowledge the Doctor still had of the previous night.

Then Rory remembered that the Doctor was a time traveller and would remember everything anyway. _Well shit, _Rory thought, and went back to wishing for that space explosion.

From outside their bedroom, Rory could hear a distinct _clip-clop _sound. Dating Amy for years, Rory could identify the sound of her high-heels from a mile away.

_Knock knock. _

"It's open, Amy." Rory sighed, turning his head into the pillow. He heard the door open and those clopping heels approached the bed. The mattress shifted with the weight of another body sitting next to him. From the corner of his eye, Rory could see the skirt of Amy's policewoman costume, and despite how miserable he felt, he couldn't help smiling at Amy's attempt to cheer him up.

"Found it, did you?" Rory lifted his head and moved in to kiss his wife.

Only the person wearing the policewoman costume wasn't his wife.

"Doctor?" Rory gasped, gaping at the sight of the Time Lord fully dressed in his wife's most cherished ensemble.

The Doctor cleared his throat and looked down at himself, then back at Rory. "It, er, was Amy's idea." He explained, as though that completely justified his attire. "She seemed to think that if I were to… well, look a bit ridiculous I suppose… it might, um, help you feel less awkward?" the Doctor paused. "Is it working?"

Rory could only gape. He had a sneaking suspicion that Amy's suggestion was less to do with coddling Rory's feelings and more to do with getting the Doctor into a skirt and heels. Rory couldn't decide whether he wanted to thank his wife or throttle her. His prick at the very least seemed to be enjoying the situation and shamelessly threw itself against the duvet covers, making a very obvious little tent.

"Um, right then." The Doctor blushed as Rory made a noise like a dying animal and quickly plodded a pillow over his lap. "I suppose… what do we do now, talk or something…"

"Doctor, I appreciate what you're trying to do, really, but I think it's best that you leave me alone with… with what little dignity I have left." Rory again begged the universe to consume him. He didn't even care at this point how he would be remembered, as long as he wasn't around.

The Doctor glanced down at his skirt. "I think all of us left our dignity at the door at this point, Rory." Remembering Amy's words, he pressed on. "Rory, I came to ask you a question. And I need you to think very carefully before you answer." The Doctor drew a shuddering breath and asked "Do you… like me?" it came out awkward and offhand and the Doctor suddenly felt as though he was as experienced in the art of romance as an adolescent.

"Of course I like you." Rory mumbled, his face a mixture of humiliation and annoyance.

"Well yes, but I mean…" The Doctor bit his lip in hesitation, then decided straightforwardness was the best policy. "Do you fancy me? Have you _those _feelings for me?"

Rory thought he actually might die of sheer frustration at the question. _You can explode any time now, _Rory silently begged the TARDIS, and somewhere an engine groaned crossly as though in rebuke.

"What the hell do you think?" Rory finally erupted, startling the Doctor and making him jump a little. "You walk in on me fucking my wife while she's _dressed as you, _you make me pitch a tent just by wearing a skirt… what else do you need me to do, bend you over and…"

Rory's mouth snapped shut just as the Doctor's fell open. The last two words of Rory's unfinished sentence hung in the air between them, making it crackle with electricity.

The Doctor's upper lip started to sweat and Rory had to physically grit his teeth to restrain himself from leaning in and licking it away. He couldn't tell if the tension in the air was awkwardness or… the other kind. Slowly, as though the Doctor was a deer that might spook, Rory lifted a hand and cautiously placed it on the Doctor's stocking-encased leg.

Rory studied the Doctor's face, desperate for any sign that this was okay. Then he realized that the face probably wasn't the part of the Doctor he should be studying and swallowing hard, Rory looked down into the Doctor's lap. All his breath left him in a moan at the sight of the dark blue fabric, pulled taught over a definite erection.

"Doctor, I fancy you." Rory blurted, feeling stupid as soon as he said it because it was more than obvious at this point. He only felt better when the Doctor sighed as though in relief and said in a quiet, shaking voice "And I, you. And Amy, too, although I guess you knew that." Rory's hand tightened on his thigh and the Doctor felt a swooping sensation in his gut. It occurred to the Doctor that he still had a lot of things he needed to say to Rory before things… progressed, and since all the Doctor's blood was quickly leaving his brain, he felt he should say them now, as quickly as possible. "…"

"Doctor." Rory interrupted, leaning startlingly close. "Shut up."

The next thing the Doctor knew, he was tasting sweet lips and scratchy stubble and the reality of what was happening hit him like a punch. He was being kissed. _Rory _was kissing him. His mouth had Rory's actual, personal, perfect mouth pressed against it and all the Doctor could do was moan helplessly and allow Rory to properly and thoroughly kiss him.

Rory could hardly believe his luck. The Doctor was here, willing and pliant in his arms. Dressed as a policewoman no less. Perhaps the universe was doing him a humungous favour to apologise for eating him earlier?

After a few moments of kissing, it occurred to Rory that their current position was a rather uncomfortable one, and he pulled back, taking the Doctor along with him. The Doctor couldn't help but gasp at how easily Rory's deceptively wiry frame manhandled him about the bed until he was straddling Rory's suddenly bare (gulp) waist. Something warm and firm prodded the Doctor's arse insistently and the Doctor keened and bucked his hips at the thought of _that _part of Rory touching him there.

Suddenly warm, rough hands were skating along the Doctor's legs, along the rough fabric of Amy's stockings until they reached the porcelain skin of the Doctor's thighs. Rory gave a hum of satisfaction when one of his hands travelled further upwards to discover not much in the way of underwear. Rory pulled up the little blue skirt to find Amy's tiny, lacy panties pushed rudely to the side by the Doctor's overexcited cock. The exposed, hard flesh was perfectly framed by Amy's black suspenders, and Rory felt his mouth grow dry at the phenomenally arousing picture the Doctor made.

"God, just look at you." Rory growled. The Doctor felt his body grow hot under the scrutiny and squirmed as Rory's eyes thoroughly devoured him. The Doctor could feel his cock leaking onto Amy's skirt, and nearly died of gratitude when Rory shot out a hand to tear away the pathetic panties and claim the Doctor's erection for himself.

"Oh… oh yes Rory, you magnificent human being, that's absolutely… _oh!_" The Doctor's eyes rolled into the back of his head as Rory smoothed a fat bead of precome down and over the Doctor's sensitive shaft.

"Wait… wait!" The Doctor finally panted, jerking his hips away from Rory's hand before things ended too soon. Rory frowned, looking like a small child deprived of his favourite toy.

"Doctor what are you… oh okay." Rory hurriedly approved of everything the Doctor was doing as soon as their cocks came into perfect alignment and the Doctor slid his hips forwards.

"Fuck!" Rory cursed, seizing hold of the first thing he could lay hands on which just so happened to be the Doctor's bare arse. The Doctor moaned at Rory's tight grip on his backside, sliding his hips against Rory's over and over.

"Doctor, can I touch you?" Rory whispered, moving a hand closer to where he yearned to touch the Doctor most. The Doctor frowned at first – Rory already _was _touching him, fairly intimately at that – but then the Doctor felt the ghost of a finger over his hole, which twitched at the questioning touch. Rory gasped at the reaction and all but moaned at the Doctor's hesitant nod. "Just… be gentle. And use lubricant, please, if you have any."

"Try the bedside counter." Rory suggested, his fingers rubbing teasingly over the Doctor's entrance, his cock aching with the thought of possibly being permitted to breach it. After a quick rummage, the Doctor straightened up with the lube and nervously handed it to Rory, who smiled reassuringly as he liberally coated his fingers. "Relax, I'll be gentle, and I'll stop whenever you say." Rory soothed.

The Doctor relaxed at once and smiled. He could see why Rory made such a good nurse. "I'll be fine." The Doctor promised, wincing when cold, wet fingers touched his hole, but then sighing with pleasure when one of those fingers breached him, snaking along bundles of nerves until it prodded into that sweet spot inside the Doctor that made his eyes cross and his cock drip onto Rory's muscular abdomen.

"Yeah," Rory growled, prodding the Doctor again and delighting in the moan that erupted. "Is that the spot Doctor?" _Jab. _"Do you like it when I touch you there?" _Jab. _"You want my cock to touch you there?" _Jab jab jab._

"Yes!" The Doctor gasped raggedly as the finger inside him toyed mercilessly with his prostate. "I-I want you inside me!"

"Fuck, that's hot." Rory groaned, sliding his finger out and slicking his cock. The Doctor's hearts nearly went into double-arrest when Rory shifted their positions ever so slightly so that his rock-hard cock was pressed against the Doctor's wet, eager hole.

"Ready?" Rory asked, his eyes locked with the Doctor's. Rory thought he might have cried if the Doctor refused, but to his immense relief, the Doctor nodded and started sliding down, impaling himself on Rory's girth.

"Ah!" The Doctor cried out. It felt amazing, but Rory's cock was much bigger than a finger, and the Doctor had to stop and let himself adjust to the intrusion. Rory grit his teeth and restrained himself from pushing in further. By the time the Doctor was fully seated, Rory was trembling from the effort of not thrusting into the Doctor's gloriously snug heat.

The Doctor gave Rory's adorably oversized nose an affectionate kiss. "You can move now." He whispered, clenching down around Rory's cock and making the sandy-haired man hiss at the sharp pleasure. Rory gripped the Doctor's hips and started thrusting in and out, moaning long and low at how wonderful it felt to _finally _fuck the Doctor.

The two men moved in tandem, kissing and squeezing and discovering each other. Their movements started to become frantic, and the Rory broke away from the Doctor's lips, panting.

"God Doctor, this feels incredible…" Rory gasped, rutting hard and fast. He gripped the Doctor's member in his fist, pleased when he felt how hot and heavy the Doctor's erection had become. They were nearing the peak, and they would fall over it hard.

"Fuck yes, s'fucking brilliant," the Doctor huffed out through gritted teeth. Rory would later think how odd it was to see the Doctor swearing, but for now all Rory could think about was the way his balls were drawing up and how the pleasure in his genitals was coiling tight, ready to erupt.

"I'm going to come!" Rory gasped, wanking the Doctor as hard as he could, desperate for his partner to finish before Rory was spent. "I'm going to – oh _yes!" _Rory moaned as the Doctor's cock started pulsing and all of the Doctor's breath left him in a shuddering gasp. Hot ropes of come landed on Rory's body, some even reaching his face and Rory opened his mouth to eagerly accept it. The taste of the Doctor and the feeling of his lover's body clamping down around his cock was the final bit of stimulation Rory could take, and he bellowed in pleasure as his own orgasm was ripped from his body.

The Doctor slumped gracelessly beside Rory, his face a sheen of sweat and his cheeks positively crimson from their exertions. Rory tenderly helped the Doctor out of the police vest and shirt, his cock twitching in renewed interest at his first glance of the Doctor's thin, smooth chest.

"Better?" Rory asked through a dry mouth as the Doctor stretched, clad in only his wife's stockings, suspenders and skirt.

"Much." The Doctor agreed, smiling as his body cooled to a more comfortable temperature. "Although I suspect this garment will have to be laundered again." The Doctor indicated the come stains on Amy's blue skirt sheepishly.

Rory smirked. "Yeah well, you should have seen what was all over your get-up."

"Oh, I did." The Doctor admitted, blushing as soon as he said it. He didn't add that he'd spent the better part of last night molesting his own clothes, but the devilish twinkle in Rory's eyes suggested he'd guessed something along those lines.

"Well then, I suppose another laundry day is in order." Rory smiled, kissing the Doctor's cheek. "And this time, we'll make sure there are no accidental mix ups."

Amy snorted from outside her own bedroom as she heard Rory's voice. Accidental mix ups? Please. Who 'accidentally' confuses a men's suit with a policewoman's outfit?

Typical men. They may be decades old the pair of them, but never in a million years would they have admitted to each other how they feel without Amy's little intervention. She had initially worried that switching the laundry had been a crude tactic, but if the past twenty minutes was anything to go by, her plan had been a complete success.

Amy smirked triumphantly as she heard her boys muttering sweet nothings to one another between kisses. She'd give them another ten minutes to recover before joining in for the second round. And she knew, she just knew that both of them would take one look at her, fully dressed in Rory's Roman Centurion outfit (complete with a well-concealed strap-on) and the time-travelling trio would be looking at the start of a very, very fulfilling adventure in Space.

After all, who doesn't enjoy a game of dress up?

.

.

**And that's the end. Reviews are love.**


End file.
